


Tease

by littlemisscurious



Series: Days In Our Lives [16]
Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, NSWF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious





	Tease

 

Giggling quietly, they stumbled into their dark hotel room, both slightly intoxicated after a night out on the town, yet, or especially because of that, in the very best of moods.

 

As soon as they had entered the lift downstairs a short while ago, they had been at each other; hungry kisses, greedy hands, racing hearts, the whole lot.

Only a few seconds later, though, the lift had stopped to grant more passengers entry and with flushed cheeks and, after the exchange of cheeky grins, they had stood in the corner behind the two older couples pretending to be as well behaved as possible. Her fingers had, nonetheless, found their way towards his trousers as she stood in front of him and, hidden by her clutch, she had teased him much to his annoyance and her delight.

Excusing themselves, they had finally left the lift and had almost run down their corridor to the suite they occupied. Benedict was more than eager to get into that room to pay her back for teasing him so shamelessly in public when she knew he was unable to resist her.

 

His hands were on her waist even before the door was fully shut and with one swift move he turned her around and pressed her against the wall, the expensive burgundy wallpaper the perfect contrast to her chocolate brown tresses and her olive skin.

Biting her lip, Charlene looked at him, waiting for his ‘punishment’ with anticipation, not knowing yet how persistent he would be. One hand pressed against the wall beside her head, Benedict let the other one glide underneath her dress, mentally thanking the designer for adding that thigh-high slit which allowed him such perfect access to her delectable skin.

Painfully slow, he stroked up her thigh, smiling as his fingertips found the fragile lace of her panties. Her hands were buried in his shirt, desperately trying to pull him closer towards her but he resisted, denied her himself, knowing full well how he could make her squirm even before he had touched her properly.

 

"Benedict, please…," Charlene whispered into the semi-darkness of their room, his outline illuminated by the bright, full moon outside. She could see his face well enough, though, and in particular the satisfied grin on his face.

“Please what my darling?,” he mumbled into her ear before he spread kisses down the column of her neck, nibbling at the base ever so gently while his fingers continued their journey upwards and between her legs.

A quiet sigh left his wife’s mouth in response and she parted her legs just that little bit more to grant him further access. And oh did he make use of it.

 

He watched her closely, watched her eyelids flutter close as she bit her lip once more to suppress another moan of pleasure. All night long she had teased him under the table, had stroked along his thigh with her stockinged foot, watching him as he tried to suppress any signs of his arousal as she gently nudged and massaged his most sensitive parts. Now it was his turn to take her all the way to the edge but not beyond, always stopping right before she was ready to let go.

 

“I swear to god, Benedict, if you continue teasing me like that, this will be the last time you’ll be anywhere near my panties for the next three months,” Charlene huffed in frustration and Benedict chuckled quietly in response.

“You wouldn’t survive that,” he smirked into her ear, withdrawing his hand once more ere he took a few steps back and towards the big, comfortable bed.

“Are you sure? I still got my hands…and some other help.” An amused smile now on her lips and her eyebrows raised, his wife remained by the wall, her chest heaving with her slightly laboured breathing, while he swallowed, once, twice.

“Well, that’s not the same…I hope,” he merely mumbled in response, wondering if she would really deny herself to him so fully.

“Oh no, of course it’s not the same. But it would do…for a while,” Charlene grinned, walking towards him, slowly, while she opened the zipper of her dress. Silently, the smooth fabric slipped off her body and landed in a pool of satin around her feet before she stepped out of it, clad now in nothing but her lace underwear, her black lace stockings with a matching garter belt, and her beloved black Louboutins.

 

She could literally feel his hungry eyes wander over her curves despite the semi-darkness in the room and she enjoyed it. She enjoyed the feeling of still being able to stun him, to arouse him, to capture his attention with a sway of her hips.

Benedict remained standing by the bed, his eyes fixed on the voluptuous curves of his younger wife, as she kept walking towards him, dropping first her bra, then her panties until she stopped right in front of him, exposed, vulnerable, but oh so sexy.

Quickly, he fumbled with the buttons of his shirt and with his tie that was suddenly too tight around his neck. Charlene licked her lips, slowly and seductively, relishing the feeling of control she had over him all of a sudden. He was rarely nervous but in the presence of his naked, gorgeous wife, he was. And the thought that this might be the last time he sees her like this for three months might have been another incentive that kept him in a hurry.

***

He groaned into their kiss as she lifted her hips just that little bit more to grant him further, deeper, access. Her legs were wrapped around his hips, the heels of her feet digging into the back of his thighs while he thrusted into her again and again and again.

A quiet, lustful sigh left her mouth once more and she looked up at him with hooded eyes, one hand intertwined with his beside her head, the other leaving scratch marks on his back. He didn’t mind. Not now, not in this very moment. Tomorrow morning he would look at the red lines adorning his back in the mirror and he would smile at the memories. Right now, he almost didn’t feel it so focused was he on the intensity of their union, on the perfection of him within her.

 

It was by far not the first time they had sex and it would definitely not be the last but each time was different and special in its own way, whether it was quick and passionate in those last few minutes in the morning before he had to rush to set or whether it was slow and gentle in the evening after a long, exhausting day.

Right now it was simply intense and they were more carefree even than normally thanks to the Moet&Chandon she had enjoyed and the rich, smoky whiskey he had drunk all night.

 

Once more she arched her body towards his, pulling him in even closer before he could feel her tense around him, eventually pushing himself over the edge as well. Their lips locked in a kiss, they relished this moment of becoming one, the feeling of flying high above the clouds. Little could they know back then that nine months later Benedict’s dream of a baby girl would finally be fulfilled.


End file.
